Chuck Vs City Hall
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: When Team Bartowski is called to Amity Park to arrest world criminal Vlad Masters, everything that can go right AND wrong pretty much does. Identities are exposed, friendships are made, and two different groups from entirely different states become one.


**I can't believe no one's done this crossover yet. Like, honestly. I have no words to describe how shocked I am. Come on, guys—it's a perfect mix! Well, maybe in my eyes, but that's from the view of a new fangirl. Yep. I've fallen for the NBC hit show, and… I'm working on trying to get caught up. Hehehe, oops.**

**Yes, I KNOW it was done by "someone else." You know what? Screw it. I'm putting it on THIS ACCOUNT. I HAVE TWO ACCOUNT. CAPICHE? GOOD.  
**

**Set after Phantom Planet and… during season 2, I guess. Not season 3. For very obvious reasons. And seeing as how I have seen almost all of season 1 and need to see more of season 2- be warned. Possible OOCness. I'm working on getting them all right. I really am. Promise.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I don't own Chuck. Clear?

* * *

**

1. Prologue: Vibes, Lives, and Childish Tries

Axion Labs. Amity Park. Nighttime.

The guard quietly looked down at his shoes before looking back up and turning around. His hands tightly clutched the gun, and his eyes darted around constantly in a state of paranoia—or maybe was it simply to be alert? Whatever it was, he was very unnerved and it clearly showed. After all, he was guarding Axion Labs with practically his life right now, and after hearing suspicious reports about a vampire-like creature entering the labs… he certainly thought it was of no coincidence. It couldn't have been.

There were no ghosts in the world that looked like vampires except _one._ And the guard wasn't stupid enough to let him into the labs themselves. He would have rather died than let in a crazy old fruit loop—one whom people now claimed to have killed almost six people. I say _almost _because the third one was laying the hospital right now, comatose.

There was an odd noise from behind him. He whirled around, the gun pointed in the direction as nothing was there. The guard shook slightly and moved towards the front of his stationed position before hearing it again. He fired a few bullets before lowering the gun and seeing—still nothing.

"I must thank you for firing that gun off," a smooth voice whispered in his ear, causing the man to freeze instantly. "It only attracted my attention more so than anyone in this facility. And since you did such a task…" At this, the clattering sound of footsteps was heard throughout Axion Labs, and the guard could see a glowing hand with a pair of glowing eyes. "I'm afraid you cannot tell anyone what you have seen here."

He opened his mouth in a scream before…

* * *

"Nooooo!"

Buy More, California. Daytime.

Chuck Bartowski frowned and looked over the counter at a screaming Morgan Grimes, who was clutching his Nintendo DS in his hands and looking at a younger customer. The kid's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, dancing in front of the Nerd Herd desk and gripping his own handheld system. "See? I told you that Fighting-types were good against Steel-types! But you wouldn't believe me!"

"Hey, I'm first-generation Pokémon! Not this fourth and fifth-gen stuff!" Morgan complained, finally leaning back against the service counter in defeat and lips almost pursing into a sort of pout.

The kid waved to Morgan before running over to his dad, Chuck walking around the desk and looking down at his best friend. "You gonna be okay there, buddy?"

"I just had my Pokémon's butts all handed to by a _seven_ year old," the man moaned as he looked up and saw one of his coworkers grinding his teeth and speaking to a customer. "And I think Casey's about to hand someone their's, too."

The leader of the Nerd Herd stiffened. He looked up at his coworker and just watched him make another valiant effort to try and help another customer before turning back to Morgan. "I think I'm just- gonna sit this one out in helping him. One of these days, he's gotta learn how to _do things for himself."_ He said the last words a bit louder than the other, giving the National Security Agency agent a look.

John Casey turned to Chuck slowly, holding up one finger to the customer for him to wait and positively _glowing_ with anger at this remark. The human Intersect turned away, putting on his best smile and looking at an older gentleman who was holding a camera. "How can I help you today, sir?"

Morgan couldn't help but grin a little bit, slinking away to the home theatre room as John quietly marched over to Chuck and brought his customer with him in tow. The Nerd Herd employee stood there, fixing a camera with a couple of screws and muttering under his breath, "I'm a little busy, Casey."

"Busy enough to smart-mouth me at work, Bartowski?" he growled right back.

"Hey, I'm still here!" the female customer whined behind him. "You haven't helped me with finding the memory card for this! I thought you said we sold it here, and I can't find it!"

Casey turned around slowly, keeping his best effort to smile in place. "Ma'am, if you could give me a moment to talk with my coworker and ask if they have it here, it would be appreciated."

She pointed at Chuck as he handed the camera back to the man and nodded a farewell to him with a grin. "He's with the _Nerd Herd._ He's not with the store!"

"Technically, I'm in affiliation with Buy More, so if you need anything, I'll be more than willing to help," he intervened quickly. "And if you would like, I will help you find the memory stick you are looking for and not only that, but I'll help in giving it to you for _half-price._"

Chuck gave her a winning smile and motioned her over, and the woman eagerly followed him, leaving Casey there at the desk once again to snarl softly under his breath and take a moment to calm himself down. And as usual, the geek who held all the secrets of the CIA that was once held on a computer… was being the ladies' man in more ways than one.

And speaking of ladies…

Chuck's phone rang as he gave the woman the memory stick, and he took a glance down at it before grinning widely. "Ma'am, I will be right with you at the desk," he told her before pressing the "Talk" button and looking a bit more genuinely cheerful. "Hey Sarah!"

"_Chuck, do you think you could come down to Castle? It's… really important."_

He blinked. She sounded almost—worried? "Yeah sure. Whatever you want. Be right there."

* * *

"Dude, come on! Second quarter! We're gonna make it through this! All of us!"

Casper High School, Amity Park. Lunchtime.

Danny Fenton's head was on his new Algebra II textbook, not bothering to answer his friend's cheerful observation. Junior year was supposed to be the good year for a high school student, but this one was certainly a downer for a good portion of the kids at Casper High. Especially for Danny in particular.

Being a half-ghost was hard enough as it was. At least he could transform in public these days to take out the ghosts. But being a half-ghost going through a rocky time with his new girlfriend? That was just _brutal._ Especially when all of his fan girls were flocking him and begging for him to ditch Sam and go on a date with one of them. Danny wouldn't do any such thing, though—as Tucker aptly put it, he was "too nice for your own good."

That wasn't even the worst part, either. There had been rumors that someone had made a comeback to Amity Park in the worst way possible. People were whispering of a pair of red eyes that stalked them through the night, and they kept whispering really weird things. Many of them tried to find Phantom when they could and tell him about such things, but they didn't need to.

"Uh, Danny?"

His voice was muffled. "What?"

Tucker poked him a little with the stylus of his PDA. "You sure you're gonna be all right? I mean, you wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school or something?"

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Danny asked him bluntly.

His friend looked confused at the question, shrugging. "Dude, I'm the mayor. I'm _used_ to being watched. Everyone's eyes are on me!"

The hero shook his head. "No. I mean… being watched."

Tucker scratched his head. "Uhm—like those dudes who were guarding Axion Labs and all died? But one got in a coma or something?"

"…"

"Danny?"

"…let's just drop it, I guess."

His friend blinked and just nodded. Something was clearly up. But there was no need to prod. Knowing Danny, he'd tell him sooner or later.

* * *

**Oh wow. This was actually—a little long. I'm kinda impressed. Again, apologies if people were OOC in any matter at all, and I'm sorry about everything and such. But I hope you enjoyed the beginning of what's to come. If you could leave a review, I'd love you loads and loads. Thanks so much for reading this, and watch out. This one is actually gonna be finished...  
**


End file.
